1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and more particularly pertains to strengthening a user's vaginal muscles while precluding the over insertion of an exercise device during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of strengthening muscles through known exercise methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,715 to Wallick discloses a contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,557 issued Dec. 13, 1994, to Ostigay disclose a hand, wrist and forearm exerciser. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,503 to Ho relates to pivotal skipping rope handles having spring resistance.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an exercise device that allows strengthening a user's vaginal muscles while precluding the over insertion of an exercise device during use.
In this respect, the exercise device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of strengthening a user's vaginal muscles while precluding the over insertion of an exercise device during use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved exercise device which can be used for strengthening a user's vaginal muscles while precluding the over insertion of an exercise device during use.
In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.